Ep. 33: The Five Robos' Great Riot
is the thirty-third episode of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. This episode is the first part of a two-part story involving the introduction of U.A.O.H.'s latest mecha, the Blocker Robo. Synopsis When Bacchus Wrath begins upgrading his giant Machine Beasts to make them unstoppable, the Ohranger partake in a risky move with Miura's assistance in order to infiltrate and take down his new war potential. Plot Bacchus Wrath has a facility set up underneath the Earth's surface and has duplicates of giant-size Bara Drill, Saucer, Vanish, Crusher, Missiler, Darts, Printer, Magma, Vacuum and Ivy built and subjected to a super-armoring process with the Earth's magma to create Super Machine Beasts. Bara Drill and Bara Saucer are sent to the surface to wreak destruction. The Chouriki Mobiles are not deployed, as it would be pointless unless the Ohrangers can locate the Baranoia's secret base and destroy the production facilities for these new upgrades. Chief Miura hatches a plan, taking inspiration from Greek mythology. As the Ohrangers fend off the Barlo Soldiers who follow up the recent Machine Beast attacks, they spread word of a "gift from the gods" for Bacchus Wrath. Said gift is five giant jewel-decked blocks. Bacchus Wrath sends five monsters to retrieve the gift and bring it back to his facilities underground. They do not notice the Rangers sneak aboard. Once underground, the blocks are revealed to really be the secretly-constructed Blocker Robos, smuggled past the Baranoia defenses a la the Trojan Horse from the Iliad. The Blocker Robos resemble the Ohrangers' symbols and wield giant versions of their weapons, such as the King Smashers with which they open fire on the Baranoia forces and successfully destroy the Baranoia's facility so no more Super Machine Beasts can be created, while burning six of the ten Robots which are buried alive. Bara Drill, Saucer, Crusher and Missiler then flee above ground with the Blocker Robos in hot pursuit. Bara Missiler is soon chased into the sky by Red Blocker. Bara Crusher is destroyed by energy beams from Yellow and Pink Blocker. Bara Saucer and Blue Blocker grapple in the sky above Tokyo before Blue Blocker gains the advantage by activating its jets and then destroys Bara Saucer with a giant King Smasher. Green Blocker follows Bara Drill into the ocean. Bara Drill ambushes it and lands a few blows before being felled by a heavy punch that shatters its drill bit and then explodes upon flying into some rocks. Red Blocker and Bara Missiler fly high above the Earth. Bara Missiler turns and fires off a missile salvo that Red Blocker casually blocks with its giant Star Riser. Bara Missiler charges at the oncoming Red Blocker, and gets impaled by the sword. The Blocker Robos form up for a victory flyby. In the destroyed cavern, Bacchus Wrath is heard cursing the Ohrangers, saying he hasn't lost yet and has one final trick up his sleeve. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Child: *Mother: Notes * Debut of the Blocker Robos. DVD Releases *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/ohranger.html *The complete Ohranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2016. See Also References Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda